Sean Nell
|-|Base= |-|Cosmic Life Form= Summary Sean Nell was your normal 10 year old kid until one day walking home from the store he saw a shooting star and fallowed it to a forest where he found a god soul that then bonded with his soul giving him magic and the power to turn into any alien and is now the hero of his universe who saved it lots of times over the past 7 years of hero work Combat Statistics Tier: High 6-A | 4-A | Low 2-C, 2-A Name: Sean Nell Origin: STRW Gender: male Age: 17 Classification: Human | Alien | cosmicsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (can sense beings with magic and can sense life energy), Biological Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Shapeshifting (can turn his difrent body parts into alien body parts or the whole alien), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, can turn into his cosmic life form and turn his body parts or whole body into a alien, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Telekinesis, Light Manipulation | In his Cosmic Life Form, he has all previous abilities, plus Size Manipulation (can grow to the size of a galaxy), Reality Warping, Flight, Duplication, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Space-Time Manipulation (type 2), Mind Manipulation (can control all life forms), Time Manipulation, Acausality (type 2. in this form he becomes the only one in all of existence as he is the god of life), Abstract Existence (Type 3: Embodies life), Subjective Reality, Self-Sustenance (type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Explosion Manipulation (made the fusion of the god of darkness limbs explode when he took a step), Regeneration Nullification (stoped the dark god fusion from regenerating), Resurrection (revived mercury by removeing the cause of his death), Power Negation (made the god fusion defuse) , Mental Manipulation (made pepole froget why they are where they are by removeing the casuse of things), Death Manipulation (made the dark god die over and over agein in a white void), Causality Manipulation, Invulnerability, Nigh-Omniscience (remade the universe to how it was before getting detroyed exepct for a pop flavor), Higher-Dimensional Existence (his race is born from creation energy), Lifeforce Absorption, Life Manipulation, Transmutation, Existence Erasure (Can erase things from the universe),Conceptual Manipulation (type 4),Pocket Reality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fusionism, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Chemicals (Poison Manipulation, Poisons), Petrification, Status Effect Inducement, Precognition, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Durability Negation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Age Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (battled on par with base Saturn) | Multi-Solar System level (lit up the universe for a second. This is 3.50160e+58 Watts, or Joules/second) | Universe level+ (battled on par with law dragon mode Saturn and each punch he did destroyed the universe and remade it, shook the null void until he got used to this form), Multiverse level+ (by working with the soul of the old god of life it alowed him to live and stop a sword slash from the dark saturn fusion who is stronger then the god of darkness who killed robins brother who makes multiverses and can make infinite multiverses and stomped rohin after getting her old powers back) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (can keep up with base saturn) | Massively FTL+ (lit up the observable universe in a second which is 1.468 quintillion times lightspeed) | Immeasurable '''(forced saturn to go into his god form to even keep up with him) Lifting Strength: '''Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+, Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | Multi-Solar System level | Universe level+, Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown (depends on what alien he is or in base form) | Unknown. Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with magic | Multiversal, Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: his sword Intelligence: High (is able to swap between his aliens to use different powers and knows how to use them with out a second thought and has 7 years of fighting with his powers and can remember a password no one else remembered and was said to be the smartest person in his school if he tried) | Nigh-Omniscient as a cosmicsapien Weaknesses: can not copy aliens that lack DNA, are hybrids, that are humans, are extinct, or are not sapiens. the soul in him needs to agree to help him if he wants to use their full power in his cosmic life form Key: Base | lightnight | cosmic life form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:STRW Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biology Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Acausality Users Category:Abstract Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Concept Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2